Nicotine
by SecretLoveNote
Summary: Karma Ashcroft is addicted to three things: The fame, the drugs, and the nameless girl with the lips and hips that would drive anyone insane. While she may be able to control what she sings and what she smokes, she can't control this one girl and it drives her crazy. She's Karma Ashcroft, the girl who can have anything she wants, so why can't she make this one addiction go away?


(A Karmy One-Shot based off the song Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco)

*I saw a request for this song to be made into a fic and after listening to it a billion times I can now say I'm addicted to it. Sorry this is so long and may not be what whoever requested it had in mind but I just couldn't help myself. I hope you guys enjoy!*

Karma has never had trouble with anything in her life. She's always had the right friends, the right clothes, and the right grades. It helps that her voice has won her lots of recognition from her peers and major record labels, enough so that she was promised a record deal as soon as she graduated high school. Now she's twenty two and everything still comes just as easy as it did before, if not easier. It's not until her tour reaches Austin, Texas that her life turns from fun and games to lust and heartbreak. It happened so suddenly there wasn't even a chance to stop it. Karma was on an after concert high. The audience had been especially full of energy and love for her and she wasted no time soaking it all up. She let it surround her until it drowned her once again. When she got like this she loved to magnify the feeling with a little smokable help from lung cancer's best friend. One thing led to another and the next thing she knew, she was in a club. The music was so loud it shook her to the core. She felt every pulse and every beat after some help from her faithful cigarettes to calm her growing nicotine addiction and for a moment she lost herself in the high of it all.

_**Cross my heart and hope to die**_

_**Burn my lungs and curse my eyes**_

_**I've lost control and I don't want it back**_

This place was dripping with sexual energy and Karma loved every bit of it. Sure she had Liam, the lead guitarist, to please her sexual needs but he wasn't what she wanted. He was a great fuck buddy but that's all he would ever be. She craved feelings and a safe place to fall back to when the fame and drugs couldn't do the trick and it all got to be too much. Being liked by everybody was normal for her, but being loved by someone was entirely uncharted territory she desperately wanted to explore.

_**I'm going numb, I've been hijacked**_

_**It's a fucking drag**_

She had been dancing alone for a half hour when she felt soft hands gently touch her waist and turn her around. She opened her eyes and was graciously met with perhaps the most beautiful person she had ever seen. The girl before her had such brilliant green eyes that Karma would swear on it being fact that they were piercing her very soul. She had blonde hair that spilled in brilliant waves down the side of her perfectly shaped face and to top it all off, the girl's lips were eye level to the small, brunette singer. Before she could even say a word she was being pulled closer and the girl's touch sent electric currents bursting through her. It gave her such a rush that Karma's head began to swim. The girl moved in a way that made everyone else in the room look spastic in comparison. Her hips pressed into Karma's and heat immediately rose to Karma's cheeks along with someplace way lower down. In her mind, there was no way her, Karma Ashcroft, the world's biggest pop-star was blushing right now, but she was and she felt her heart skip a beat with the realization of it. The mystery girl had moved closer, if that was even possible. Her hand moved into Karma's hair and those lips that Karma had been staring at unknowingly, were on her neck leaving a burning sensation on the dark haired girl's skin in their wake. Karma's breathing got heavier as the blonde continued her sensual torture. The moment ended all too soon as the girl released her and disappeared to god-knows-where. Karma's eyebrows knitted with frustration as she scanned the crowd in search of the girl who's lips and hips were permanently seared into her memory. To her misfortune, she didn't see the girl for the rest of the night. Only once she finally got home, showered away her disappointment, took a hit of something stronger than Advil (wink, wink), and climbed in to bed did she allow herself to fully think about the only thing she could possibly be thinking about; the girl from the club with her sexy dance moves and perfect face that would put any model to shame. Sighing heavily Karma realized something that only added fire to her cluttered thoughts, she hadn't gotten the girl's name. Officially pissed off and sexually frustrated, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with soft hands, lingering lips, and stunning green eyes. When she finally woke up, an empty feeling had lodged itself into the deepest pits of her heart. This didn't settle well with her and when Liam snuck into her room a few minutes later, she pounced without a single word.

**_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_**

**_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_**

Karma was having one of the worst days of her life. Usually Liam left her satisfied and slightly sore, but not today. When they were done, or when he was to be exact, she was still left with an insatiable hunger that made her angry. While attempting to leave her hotel room in a hurry, she ran smack dab into a food cart being wheeled by a grumpy-looking woman who then proceeded to give her a death stare while picking up the ruined meals that used to sit perfectly on the cart and muttering what Karma could only assume was a string of insults aimed directly at her. When she was done changing clothes again she carefully made her way to the limo that was always readily available to drive her wherever she wanted at the drop of a dime without further incident. When securely hidden away inside the tinted windows of the limo, she allowed herself to think her day might not be so bad after all. After only about thirty minutes Karma felt a jolt and sat up in her seat. Maybe she had spoken too soon. The window that separated her from the driver slowly slid away and her driver was peering at her with a flustered look on his face.

_"Sorry Miss. Ashcroft but I think we may have a flat." _

_"That's just fucking great."_ She whispered under her breath as she unbuckled and slid to the door.

_ "It's alright Thomas, I can walk. It'll be good to get some fresh air anyway. I'll call you with an address if or when I need to be picked alright?"_

She didn't wait for an answer and she hurriedly exited the limo and slipped into the busy streets of Austin. She had no idea where she was going but when her stomach growled she figured breakfast might be in her best interest. It only took her fifteen minutes to find a nice, quiet dinner. She happily found a secluded booth towards the back and was greeted by a friendly waitress who gave her a menu and took her drink request with a smile that never faltered. She liked this place immediately and was just beginning to allow herself to relax when the bell above the door rang and announced a new arrival. Out of reflex Karma lifted her gaze from the menu in her hand to the door. She almost shit a brick when she saw the same beautiful mystery girl from the night before standing a mere twenty feet away. Her heart sank a little when she saw she was with a dark haired man with glasses who had a dorky yet charming air about him. The girl looked over when she felt eyes on her and went still in an instant. She stared back at the famous pop-star and remembered how she felt in her hands and the way her skin tasted when she kissed her neck. Shit. She probably thought she was stalking her after that stunt she pulled last night but she hadn't been able to help herself. She had watched the other girl dancing alone for a whole half hour before she was drunk enough and bold enough to dance with her. When she finally did manage to gain enough courage she totally blanked out and assaulted the poor girl with her stupid loose lips. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the way she had acted but did she regret it? Hell no. That girl was worth being embarrassed over. There was something about the brunette that demanded she be paid attention to. And maybe she was the one who could give her the attention she so deserved. After a few more seconds of eye contact she looked away. Karma was now more flustered than ever. She desired all of this strangers attention and yet this girl seemed to be having none of that. The waitress returned with her coffee and took her order. The entire time Karma could feel eyes on her but instead of being uncomfortable, she was a little thrilled. She shook her head in confusion and stood up, hurrying to the bathroom. Once she was in the safety of the empty room, she leaned against the sink with her hands out in front of her and stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and there was something weird about her eyes that she just couldn't quite put her finger on.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?" _

She breathed while shaking her head. She turned on the water and cupped her hands to splash some on her face and hopefully clear her muddled mind. She was so focused on her task that she didn't hear the door slowly creak open and didn't see the figure moving towards her until she blinked and rubbed some water from her eyes. The nameless blonde said nothing once again and turned her by her hips until she was facing her. Karma had stopped breathing altogether but when her lips made contact with the taller girl's she felt like she had been holding her breath her entire life. She kept her wet hands on the sink as to not leave traces on the other girl's clothes but said seductress was cupping her cheek softly with her left hand while her right hand found it's way under her shirt. Karma squirmed at the contact and when the taller girl gently bit down on her bottom lip, she couldn't control the small whine that came out of her mouth. The other girl heard and Karma would swear she felt her smirk against her mouth. A few seconds later the girl pulled away and Karma gasped trying to catch her breath. Without warning the green-eyed goddess moved to her neck and lapped up some of the water that had trickled down the other girl's neck. She traced a path from the base of her neck and along her jawline until her tongue reached her mouth again and Karma could feel the wetness in more than one place. She allowed the other girl access and when their tongues touched Karma's knees grew weak. Before she knew what was happening the girl was pulling away and opening her eyes. She grinned down at the pop-star and gave her one more quick peck before turning to leave. She had made it to the door when Karma's common sense kicked in and she yelled in a husky voice,

_"Wait! What's your name?" _

The other girl just shook her head and chuckled.

_"See ya around." _

Was the only reply she got but she didn't care because that voice was something created by the gods. She leaned her head back and against the mirror while closing her eyes.

_"I'm screwed." _

Was all she said before tearing off some paper towels and drying the water from her face and hands. When she returned to her booth she saw her food had arrived but the other girl and the man she was with were taking their food to go. Before the blonde left completely, she stopped to glance back at Karma giving her a wink followed by a devilish smile before she broke the brunettes heart further by grabbing hold of the man she was with's hand as they walked away.

**_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine _**

_"Oh my god. You look like shit." _

Karma's faithful best friend and gay guru Shane, stated obviously as she slunk into one of the chairs in her dressing room.

_"Gee thanks, any other compliments you wanna shower down on me?" _

She bit back. He laughed and ignored the venom in her voice.

_"Cranky much? What's got your golden panties in a twist?" _

He had moved from staring at himself in her wall-length mirror to look at her with crossed arms and his signature sassy pout. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

_"I'm sorry. It just- I don't know. I met this girl at the club the other night and-" _

She didn't get a chance to finish though because Shane was already squealing like a child and clapping his hands together happily.

_"Oh my gosh, I totally get it now!" _

She groaned and put her face in her hands.

_"Okay, so maybe I don't..." _

He stopped clapping and held his hands in front of himself.

_"I thought you were supposed to be happy when you meet someone, not all dead like." _

He mumbled in confusion. When Karma looked back up at him, his tone changed from confused to sympathetic.

_"Oh sweetheart, tell papa Shane what happened."_

He said as he moved to cradle her head to his chest. Karma didn't waste any time and it only took ten minutes to tell the whole story but when she was done she felt so much lighter as though a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

_"God, I need a smoke."_

She complained digging through her purse and lightning one quickly before taking a long drag.

_"I think what you really need is a new addiction. What do ya say, you down for some late night stranger love?"_

He smirked while waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

_"Anything to get mystery bitch outta my head." _

She grinned. It was settled, after Karma's fan meet-and-greet, her and Shane would hightail it to some club and flirt until they found someone to take home with them.

**_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine _**

Karma looked stunning in a tight red number that Shane swore would draw everyone's attention to which she had sassily replied she was a famous pop-star and she already drew a lot of attention. He had simply rolled his eyes and murmured,_ "Diva" _earning a big smile from said person. Shane wasn't lying when he said the dress would draw attention. The second she was alone after Shane had seen someone cute enough and deemed him take home worthy, several people had approached her and each person always started off with how good she looked in her dress. All of them except one. He was a tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed man with a nice smile. He was the settle down type and usually Karma would totally brush guys like him off in an instant but before he had started talking to her she caught sight of familiar blonde hair and she refused to be used so she decided he was a perfect distraction. The conversation with him came easy and she found herself truly laughing at his jokes. He was charming in a way she didn't know a guy could be. She was used to aggressive, bumbling Liam, not sweet guys like this. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde mystery girl staring straight at her. She allowed herself one glance during a break in conversation with the man who's name she couldn't really remember. When she spotted her, her stomach churned. She was grinding heavily on some dark haired bimbo who looked like she was having the best night of her life. When she looked up and made eye contact with Karma while running her hands down the girl's sides Karma almost puked right then and there. Instead of allowing herself to be affected by someone she didn't know at all, she turned back to relationship-material-man, as she was calling him in her head since she forgot his name, and asked if he wanted to "get out of here" to which he agreed. She grabbed his hand as they made their way to the exit. As they moved slowly through the crowd green eyes found her hazel ones and for a moment Karma saw something in the look the nameless girl was giving her. It was a mixture of lust, anger, and hurt? But that couldn't be, she was the one who had made this a game. Karma just shrugged lightly and gave her a devilish grin of her own. Two can play at a game like this. Karma wasn't in the business of not getting what she wanted and she would make a point of it by sleeping with relationship-material-man to spite the beautiful blonde who filled her thoughts and clouded her judgement. There wasn't anything Karma couldn't control and blondie needed to be aware of that. Even if it meant cutting her newest addiction off cold turkey.

**_It's better to burn than to fade away_**

**_It's better to leave than to be replaced_**

**_I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_**

Karma woke up to the smell of bacon and a major hangover. She groaned as she pulled herself upright. She grimaced when her action earned her a sharp jolt of pain in her head. When the stabbing sensation subsided she looked at her side table and almost cried tears of joy. There was a full glass of ice water and some pills she assumed where for her headache. Whoever was cooking in her hotel's kitchen was doing a hell of a job with first impressions. Karma limped to her closet and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes seeing as though she had woken up with her pretty red dress no where in sight, not to mention the underwear she chose to go with the dress were also missing. She decided on a quick shower before she went out to thank her mystery savior. While in the shower she noticed, for the first time since being in Austin or anywhere for that matter, that she wasn't craving a cigarette. It was strange and not something she was totally comfortable with until she remembered something from last night. She had been content to piss off blondie and she was standing proudly with her boy-toy for the night waiting on a cab with a cigarette between her lips and a lighter in her hands when a familiar voice floated to her ears.

_"I wouldn't have pegged you for a smoker. Cigarettes are truly disgusting things if you ask me."_

And that was all it took. That string of words from that beautiful mouth and Karma knew she would do anything to hear praise and approval. The blonde shrugged and walked away, hand-in-hand, with that same bimbo she had seen her with before she left with relationship-material-man. Karma watched her ass the entire time as she sashayed away without so much as a second glance. She stepped out of the shower and dried away the remaining traces of water from her hair and, hopefully, the memories of the previous night. She wouldn't be controlled by someone she didn't know. That was not how she would live. She's a freakin' celebrity for crying out loud. She had spent the rest of her time in the shower forming a worthy thank you to whoever was behind her waking up to meds and breakfast. After taking a few minutes to apply a small layer of makeup, she made her way to the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. There was no way this was happening yet she couldn't deny the scene in front if her. Blondie was dancing around in one of Karma's oversized shirts without a care in the world. She stopped when she saw the tiny brunette looking at her with her mouth hanging open.

_"Careful, don't wanna catch a fly." _

And just like that Karma was an addict all over again.

**_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_**

**_It's a fucking drag_**

_"What are you-" _

Karma didn't get to finish as the other girl spoke the rest of her question for her.

_"Doing here? Well it's a long story really so you should probably sit down and enjoy some breakfast, unless you don't like bacon and eggs that is...?" _

Karma just stared at her with a stunned expression. That was the longest steady stream of words this girl had ever said to her and she wanted to hear more, she craved it. Blondie just gave a small laugh and nodded her head towards one of the stools that overlooked the bar to the kitchen and Karma took that as her cue to sit. She watched curiously as the other girl moved smoothly through the kitchen washing dishes and cleaning up the very small mess she had made. When she was done she set a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and cute little pancakes in front of Karma.

_"Sorry if that's not how you take your eggs but I love scrambled and since I was cooking for two I went with what I knew. I hope it all taste alright." _

The girl from last night who was all bite was no where to be found as Karma gazed at the transformed beauty in front of her. What in the hell was with this girl? She was like a magnet that Karma couldn't shake.

_"It's a good thing I love scrambled eggs then huh?"_

_**I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you**_

_**So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do**_

Once the girls had finished eating in comfortable silence, Karma gently pushed her plate away and allowed herself to look at mystery girl for the first time since she started eating.

_"If I'm remembering correctly, you promised me a story." _

_**Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine**_

The blonde cleared her throat as she followed Karma's lead and pushed her plate away.

_"At least we know your memory is working just fine. I guess you could say I'm like your very own guardian angel. Figuratively speaking that is." _

She laughs a little and Karma almost blushes because the sound of it does crazy things to her heart rate.

_"Okay, so how did you end up in my hotel room, in my t-shirt. I swear I left the club with relationship-material-man" _

Karma slaps a hand across her mouth as soon as she says the nickname she gave him out loud. She could just die from embarrassment but she makes eye contact with the blonde and before she knows it, they're in tears from laughing so hard.

_"Relationship-material-man? You seriously couldn't come up with anything more original?" _

The blonde teases.

_"It was on short notice, I was on a mission after all."_

Karma retorts.

_**Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine**_

_**Yeah**_

_"Anyway, after I said that thing about the cigarettes I heard yelling. Your yelling to be more exact."_

Karma's eyebrows drew together as she tried to recall what had happened with no luck.

_"I couldn't just leave you there with some stranger, even though that's what I am to you. So, I went back after getting my friend a cab." _

Karma felt bad for mentally calling her friend a bimbo, but only briefly as she remembered how she had been all over her "friend" when they were dancing.

_"When I got back to you I saw that relationship-material-man trying to shove his tongue down your throat. You didn't look too pleased and when I heard you yell no I couldn't help it... I acted on instinct."_

She had all of Karma's attention now.

_"What did you do?" _

She wondered out loud. Her question was greeted with a movie star smile from blondie who folded her arms and leaned forward as though she had a secret. She whispered so quietly Karma had to strain to hear it but when she did she was almost knocked off her bar stool by the laughter.

_"I did what any Good Samaritan would do, I kicked him in his balls, kneed him in the face, and once I was sure he was unconscious and down for the count, I took his wallet and gave him a wedgie." _

This girl was like no one else she had ever met and she could feel her heart selling with something. Some unnamed emotion she refused to believe in.

_"Wow, so you did all that for me?" _

She asked after she was able to breathe again.

_"Just think of it as repayment for being such a bitch about the whole cigarette thing." _

She smiled a genuine smile at Karma. The dark-haired girl forgot how to breathe for a second as their eyes never left one another's.

_**Just one more hit and then we're through**_

_**'Cause you could never love me back**_

_**Cut every tie i have to you**_

_**'Cause your love's a fucking drag**_

_**But I need it so bad**_

_**Your love's a fucking drag**_

_**But I need it so bad**_

_"That doesn't really explain why you're in my hotel or wearing my clothes though." _

Karma said while breaking the eye contact before she got too attached.

_"Oh yeah, that. Well after I saved your ass from years of counseling and therapy while also severely injuring a sorry excuse of a man, I tried asking you were you lived so I could tell the cabbie and he could take it from there but you started crying, like fill-up-a-river crying. And I just wanted you to stop crying so I looked through your purse until I found your key card for this hotel. With me being all super awesome spy detective slash superwoman, I managed to find your room and get you halfway to your bed before you blew chunks all over everything including my shoes, dress, and that skin tight red number you were wearing. You cried even harder after that happened so I cleaned you up then put you in bed. I asked you if you wanted to play a game and you gladly agreed. I told you the game was called the naked game and whoever could get all their clothes off the fastest was the winner. Sorry, but I like to mess with people when they're drunk and you were just too easy. You were so excited to play and I made sure you were under the covers before the game started and then voila, I had your yucky yet sexy clothes. I found this shirt in you closet and traded my puke clothes for it. Our clothes arrived back from the cleaners about an hour ago and since I slept on the couch and was already up, I decided to cook you breakfast and I figured you would be hungover so I left you something on __your bedside table."_

When she was finished with the story of how they got to this moment, Karma couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks. This girl would be the death of her.

_"You did all that for me when you didn't even know my name?"_

She asked astonished. Blondie smiled and shook her head slightly.

_"You're Karma Ashcroft the famous pop-star. I definitely know your name. At first I didn't realize who you were but when I did I kind of bolted. You made me nervous and I thought I would never have to see you again but then there you were in the dinner I frequent and I had to have you. I'm sorry about my rash behavior but like I said, you make me nervous and impulsive, not to mention talkative considering I don't even talk to my best friend Oliver, that's the guy I was at the dinner with by the way, this much." _

Karma couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way this perfect human being was affected by her. Was there? After all the unspoken shit that had gone down between them there was no way she felt the same connection Karma did. Karma couldn't help but feed her addiction as she moved closer to the blonde and grabbed her face gently and pressed their lips together in a passion filled kiss. Kissing her was better than any drag of any cigarette.

_"So do I at least get to know my hero's name?" _

She whispered after she pulled away. The other girl slowly opened her eyes and gave Karma another megawatt smile that made her mirror the action back.

_"Amy. Amy Raudenfeld." _

_**Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine **_

_**Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine **_

_**Yeah**_


End file.
